


Bonbon tries dating

by Foxglove87B



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Closeted Character, It Gets Worse, M/M, Sad, others are robots, some animatronics are cyborgs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxglove87B/pseuds/Foxglove87B
Summary: Following the prompt "Toy Bonnie doesn't want to be the little blue gay one anymore. How well that goes is up to you", courtesy of /5n@f/ on 4chan.





	Bonbon tries dating

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: it doesn't go that well.

The restaurant is scheduled to close for two weeks every June, and this time is no exception: for the maintenance guys it's finally possible to work on all the long repair jobs and renovation plans that piled up over the year, for the performers and everyone else it's an occasion to rest, fool around, and occasionally lend a helping hand.  
Of course, you are spending those vacation days getting drunk and arguing with your friends, never leaving the apartments on the second floor.

Your room is not big, but it's nice: sound insulation to practice guitar without bothering anyone else, a comfy bed you two are sitting on, a small bathroom with far too many make up products in it, and most important a large stash of alcohol.  
"I'm not a 'little blue faggot'!" you protest, as you reach for another beer. "I am not!"  
Marion sighs, and resumes: "Come on now, BonBon, that's not what I mean. I'm just saying, Bonnie is smart, he's the smartest of us all by far."  
You groan at the reminder, you know already you'll never be as good as your older counterpart was, and get back to drinking.  
"It's a mystery how he manages all those upgrades on such an outdated cybernetic body, but they work for sure: he is intelligent enough to understand which buttons to push to get what he wants, and it seems that he figured out what annoys you."  
"Of course it pisses me off, I'm no fag." you grumble, putting the bottle down on the bedside.

The robotic puppet's face is physically incapable of changing expression, yet his glare makes it clear that he's tired of your shit.  
"It annoys you because you haven't ever kissed a girl, and yet don't seem than interested in trying."  
"It's not that I don't want to try" you defend yourself "It's that I don't have a fucking chance in hell! Chi is a lazy bitch and she already has Jeremy at her feet, Chica would probably behead me if I asked her out, and Mangle..." the less you think about the incident, the better.  
Marion pats your back. "She's doing better. You'll be glad to hear that Fred's negligence was noticed by the higher ups, they chewed him out and ordered him to pay for the repairs and replacement parts. Freddy made it abundantly clear it doesn't matter how good his successor is at keeping this place in the green, safety comes first."

You look at the unfinished beer and think about all the money the restaurant makes on adults-only sales. No wonder you prefer swiping a can here and one there rather than buying them, the stuff is not cheap. "Remember when this was just a place for children, Marion?"  
"Yes, wasn't any better. Little brats making a mess everywhere, and parents being offended when you asked them to *please* keep their offspring from smearing pizza on the walls, pooping on the floor, or chewing on the power cables." You share a few laughs over the memories of that time.

"Humans are silly." you decide, as the clock strikes 10 PM.  
"You're right, it's a mystery to everyone how they got this far. But let's get back on track: why not ask Mangle out? She would appreciate it, I can guarantee that. She's a good friend of yours too."  
Because she's broken: she needs a friend, not a jackass hitting on her to look good in front of other jackasses.

You don't say that, relying on a tried and trusted excuse instead.  
"Wouldn't work. She's a robot, not a cyborg like me, that means she lacks a few important bits. No offense."  
"None taken, but I bet you two would figure something out: I can tell from personal experience it's not difficult. She has tentacle-like limbs too, with those it's a piece of cake."  
You can't imagine how that would work, and unfortunately your little friend demands an explanation: thank god blue fur conceals blushing so well. 

"T-tentacles?" you ask tentatively, hoping Marion won't notice the reason behind your sudden interest.  
He completely misses the point and assumes you haven't seen the makeshift additions to your friend: "Close enough, she has to wait almost a month for definitive repairs, so the techs jury-rigged a few new limbs for her to get by in the meantime. The quality isn't exceptional, it's spare parts after all, but as long as there's no need for precision work they makes up for it with sheer quantity. I think she has nine or ten of those."  
You don't interrupt him, and when he stops the pointless recap you reply honestly: "That seems unpleasant."  
"What's wrong with tentacles?" he counters, one of his weird long hands reaching to scratch your ears, a bit too close for comfort. "They have so many *lovely* uses. Hug, tickle, cuddle, wave them around, play-fight, tie someone up, ravage all of their ho..."  
Oh, so that's how it works.  
You hastily interrupt him, pouting: "Marion you're making this weird, stoooop it."

It's not that you dislike the idea, the problem is that you like it a bit too much: he can probably see you blushing through the fur by now, and let's hope he doesn't look much lower.  
"Oh, but if you plan to get together with Mangle things will get weirder, and you should be ready for that. Don't want to disappoint the lady on the first night, do you?"  
At least he gave you the easiest way out you could ask for: you simply have to pretend you wouldn't love being tied down and toyed with, without having a say in the matter or any chance of rescue...  
Fantasizing about it won't help, so let's save that for later and focus on pulling off a convincing bluff. 

"After this I don't think I like her that way, to be honest. Tentacles, ugh." you lie.  
You're not the best actor, yet he seems to buy it.  
"Let's look at other options, then. Security guards? Scratch that, their turnover rate is high enough and we don't need another harassment suit. Maintenance crew? Cooks? Some other worker? Seen any cute girls there?"  
"Humans? Are you serious? That kind of... perversion is better left to Chi."  
"It's not like you have many choices otherwise: we are 6 dudes and only 3 girls after all, and that's counting the bots. I'm excluding Balloon Boy for obvious reasons."  
"Good call, that thing is insufferable."  
"The point is, if you want a chance you have to lower your standards somewhat."

Somewhat? You are baffled: first he suggested dating a severely damaged robot that can barely talk, then settling for another species, how low does he expect you to sink?  
"Or go for the guys, better odds there."  
Oh fuck you, Marion. Not doing that.

The puppet keeps talking, oblivious to how much he's annoying you: "I hear that good ol' Captain Foxy is always willing to take in a new cabin boy, isn't he?"  
Foxy: one of the four founders of the company, he's a monster with sharp teeth and sharp claws, almost as tall as Bonnie, faster than lightning, yet quiet enough to go unnoticed by countless security guards: unnoticed until he jumped into the office to spook them, of course.  
You shudder, imagining how the beast could ambush you, jump out of the darkness with no warning, pin you down with overwhelming force, and then...  
You feel your pants tighten: this nightmarish scenario shouldn't give you such a thrill!

The awkward silence following is terrifying, but you're too scared to break it, you can't even bring yourself to look at Marion: no way he hasn't noticed by now, it's just a matter of seconds and he will call you a freak or worse.  
A few more moments and you can hear the robot pretending to clear his throat, then he surprises you by trying to salvage the situation: "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." You want to say that you're sorry, that you don't know what's wrong with you, you must beg him to pretend nothing ever happened.  
Your mouth refuses to cooperate, and your eyes are starting to water.  
The puppet doesn't wait for things to get worse: "I think you'll appreciate some alone time. Don't worry too much, see you tomorrow."  
And just like that, he leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is highly appreciated


End file.
